fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodfellas (2012 Remake)
Goodfellas is a American crime drama films loosley based on the 1990 Remake film with the same name. director by Ruben Fleischer and writer by George Miller haven been apart of the film along with ensemble cast in the films. The series has been distributed by Warner Bros. Plot Henry Hill quits school and is taken under the wing of local mob leader, Paul "Paulie" Cicero and his associates: James "Jimmy the Gent" Conway, who loves hijacking trucks; and Tommy DeVito, an aggressive armed robber with a temper. In April 1967, they commit the Air France robbery. Enjoying the perks of their criminal life, they spend most of their nights at the Copacabana nightclub carousing with women. Henry meets and later marries Karen, a Jewish woman from the Five Townsarea of Long Island. Karen is initially troubled by Henry's criminal activities but is soon seduced by his glamorous lifestyle. On June 11, 1970, Billy Batts, a mobster in the Gambino crime family, insults Tommy with persistent remarks about him having been a shoeshine boy in his younger days. Enraged, Tommy and Jimmy attack and kill him. Knowing their murder of a made man would mean retribution from the Gambino crime family, which could possibly include Paulie being ordered to kill them, Jimmy, Henry, and Tommy cover up the murder. They transport the body in the trunk of Henry's car and bury it in upstate New York. Six months later, Jimmy learns that the burial site is slated for development, forcing them to exhume the decomposing corpse and move it. Henry sets up his mistress, Janice Rossi, in an apartment. When Karen finds out about their relationship, she tries to confront Janice and then threatens Henry at gunpoint. Henry moves out to live with Janice, but Paulie gets involved, mediates between the couple and directs him to return to Karen after completing a job for him. Henry and Jimmy are sent to collect a debt from a gambler in Florida, but they are arrested after being turned in by the gambler's sister, a typist for the FBI. Jimmy and Henry receive ten-year prison sentences. In prison, Henry sells drugs smuggled in by Karen to support his family on the outside. After his early release in 1978, Henry further establishes himself in the drug trade, ignoring Paulie's ban on drug trafficking, and convinces Tommy and Jimmy to join him. Jimmy and a lot of Henry's associates commit the Lufthansa heist at John F. Kennedy International Airport, stealing $6 million. After a few members buy expensive items and the getaway car is found by police, Jimmy has most of the crew killed. Tommy is eventually killed in retribution for Batts' murder, having been fooled into thinking he would become a made man. By May 11, 1980, Henry is a nervous wreck from cocaine use and insomnia. He tries to organize a drug deal with his associates in Pittsburgh, but he is arrested by narcotics agents and jailed. After he is bailed out, Karen tells him she flushed $60,000 worth of cocaine down the toilet to prevent FBI agents from finding it during their raid, leaving the family virtually penniless. Feeling betrayed by Henry's drug dealings, Paulie gives him $3,200 and ends their association. Facing federal charges, and realizing Jimmy plans to have him killed, Henry decides to enroll in the Witness Protection Program. He gives sufficient testimony to have Paulie and Jimmy arrested and convicted. Forced out of his gangster life, Henry now has to face living in the real world. He narrates: "I'm an average nobody. I get to live the rest of my life like a schnook". Cast * Teddy Sears as James Conway * Todd Lasance as Henry Hill * Matt Letscher as Tommy DeVito * Allison Paige as Karen Hill * Paul Dano as Paul Cicero * Daniel Day Lewis as Frankie Carbone * Bryan Cranston as Billy Batts * Tony Todd as Sonny Bunz * Tim Robbins as Frenchy * Chuck Lorre as Morrie Kessler * Mark Strong as Tuddy Cicero * Michael B. Jordan as Parnell Edwards * Hugh Jackman as Anthony Stabile * Doris Roberts as Tommy DeVito's mother * Sophie Turner as Janice Rossi * Glenn Close as Sandy * Margot Robbie as Belle Kessler * Patrick Stewart as Vinnie * Toby Keebell as Spider * Sterling Knighr as Tony Stacks * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Dio Category:Remakes